The park
by cup-opener-900
Summary: Damon,Jamie,Murdoc and 2D all meet up as kids in a park.no-one belongs to me.Rated t for swearing and mention of moptops.just a funny little one-shot i thought up in history.


Murdoc sighed as he opened the park gate; it was bad enough having to look after his girlfriends little brother, but this was plain embarrassing!  
>It wasn't that he didn't particularly like the park, it was the fact that all his mates hung out there, and to be seen with 6 year old Stuart pot was social bloody suicide!<br>Murdoc sighed for the hundredth time that day. The things he did to get into Ellie's knickers...

Suddenly he heard a little voice.  
>"Muds..."<br>Another sigh.  
>"Yes?"<br>" 'O are those kids? I aint seen them before...and I come 'ere ALL the time!"  
>"Oh...I dunno!Go and play on the swings or somthin!"<br>"But they'rwe ON the swings!"  
>Murdoc didn't even bother to sigh this time, and just looked up.<br>Stu was right, there were two boys, he guessed they were about 13, sitting on the swings, one was sitting on the seat and was drawing furiously, and the other was sitting on the top of the frame and was talking, to the other boy or himself Murdoc could not tell.  
>"Well go and play on the swing next to them!"<br>"But...but...but-"  
>Murdoc had to stop himself from punching the blue haired boy in the face.<br>"BUT WHAT!"  
>"But...their scary..."<br>Murdoc looked at them again  
>"look like a bunch of pot 'eads<em>" <em>He murmured to himself.  
>"Look I'll go over with as well and stand next to you, Ok?"<em><br>_Stu stuck his thumb in his mouth and nodded.

They looked a strange pair walking to the swings, a black haired, black shirted, black booted, Goth, and a Blue haired ,red shirted,converse-wearing,6 year old.  
>The two unknown boys couldn't help staring, although they looked pretty weird themselves, one had accidental blond mop top and had a small silver ring in his right ear. The other had light brown hair that hung in his face, and wore a <em>dawn of the dead<em> t-shirt. They weren't the most qualified of judges.

After a few minutes of Stu swinging, Murdoc spoke to them.  
>"What you lookin at?"<br>"You and ya boyfriend "The blond one replied with a giggle, Murdoc noticed he had a heavy cockney accent.  
>"And "he carried on "It's not staring, it's <em>observing.<em>"  
>"What's ya name?<br>"Adam Ant."  
>The other boy looked up<br>"No it isn't, you liar!"  
>"Aww Jamie, you ruined it!"The blond replied with an expression dangerously close to a pout.<br>"What? It hasn't worked the last four hundred times ya did it, how could you possibly think it would work now!"  
>"Well..."<br>"So what IS your name!"Murdoc interrupted quickly, before a fight broke out.  
>The blond then struck a pose so flamboyant it was a wonder he didn't fall off the frame.<br>"Damon. Damon Albarn!"  
>"Ok...and what about you?"Murdoc gestured to the brunette<br>"Jamie Hewlett, zombie king."  
>"Ok..." <p>

Suddenly stu spoke in-between swinging  
>"Hey, i know yew!Yew was the one in west side story!"<br>He giggled  
>"Yew was well funny!"<br>Damon grinned.  
>"Aww fanks mate!"<br>Murdoc sighed (he had stopped counting by now) He knew this kid would be an actor.  
>"Wots that "Damon said, pointing to his cross.<br>hoped this wouldn't happen, people often ran away screaming when he mentioned he was a Satanist.  
>Jamie looked up.<br>"It means he's a Satanist, idiot!"  
>"Oh...does that mean-"<br>Damon's sentence was cut off by cry coming from the swing, a blessing in disguise.

"MUDZ!"

They all looked over; Stuart was lying on the ground, face pale, and arm at an awkward angle.

"Mywwww awwwmmm..."Stuart moaned  
>Jamie leapt to his feet and ran over to him.<br>"Fuckin 'ell, think it's broken!"  
>"Shit..."Murdoc murmured<br>"Damon, call an ambulance"  
>He shoved a 20 pence piece in his hand and shoved him in the direction of the phone box, he then bent down beside Stu<br>"hang on, were getting you ambulance, yeah?"  
>Stu nodded.<p>

What happened next was a bit of a blur, an ambulance arrived quickly, paramedics put Stu in, Murdoc went with him and Damon and Jamie were left there feeling drained and confused.

"Do 'ya know what."Damon said, oddly "He never told us his name."


End file.
